


His Ebonic Love

by Monizzle1996



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan Bashing, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Character of Color, Minor Violence, Obsessive Bella Swan, Out of Character Bella Swan, Racism, Racist Language, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monizzle1996/pseuds/Monizzle1996
Summary: My whole body thrummed and thrilled with the desire to claim her, to have her. I wanted to take her, change her, and make her mine for eternity, there was no doubt in my mind about that. And the thought scared me. How could I be thinking of this, wanting to condemn an innocent girl I haven't even met to a miserable life like my own? Especially when I had been so against changing Bella when we had been together? But this girl - she wasn't Bella, not even close. This girl was making me feel thing I had never felt with Bella, never felt in his entire existence, and that was just with one look of her beautiful, deep chocolate eyes.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at making a Twilight story. I began the story years ago back when I was obsessed with Twilight, back in 2011, so the main character is based on myself because I didn't know how to create an OC. Hope you guys enjoy! Leave a comment down below and tell me what you think!

I was laying down on my bed, checking the messages on my cell phone, finally done with my unpacking, when Daddy knocked on my bedroom door, popping his head in the room. "Hey, sweetheart, got everything set up in here?"

My dad, Marcus Campbell, was in his late thirties, but looked to be in his mid to late twenties. He was tall and lean, standing over six feet, with the same chocolate skin and curly black hair as me, but he had cut it a few months ago, so it was now cut close to his scalp. His beard was sprinkled with short grey hairs, but it made him look me distinguished rather than worn. He was wearing a white wifebeater and a pair of old jeans with some gloves, the sweat gathered on his forehead and tattoo-covered arms telling me he probably just got down bringing in the rest of the boxes from the truck.

I smiled down at him, setting my ohne down as I let my feet hang off my bed. "Just finished. What do you think?" I held my arms out, gesturing to my new bedroom.

The walls were painted a soft lavender, a color I had become obsessed with after my mother's death two years before. When you first stepped in, you would see a single window facing the forest, though the view was slightly obscured by the large tree that was in the back yard, and I put my L-shaped computer desk in front of it - I liked to look out the window when I wrote my stories. To the right of the desk was my small, three-drawer dresser that was full of notebooks and papers from my stories, above that my bookshelf, covered with some of my favorite novels and pictures of me and Mama, including my favorite picture of me and her at my eighth grade graduation. To the right was my sleeping space. My bed was actually situated atop my closet and had a pull-out ladder to get up and down, along with a few more drawers, where I put my clothes.

Across from my sleeping area was another door, which led to the bathroom. It had lavender walls, like my bedroom, and dark purple tiles made up the floor. It had a seperate standing shower and tub, which was an old-fashioned claw-foot tub, and double sinks. All my toiletries, hair-care products, and other instruments were places within drawers and cabinets, save for my straightener, which I planned on using later.

Daddy whistled, impressed. "Nice job, very nice." He wandered over to my shelf, and I noticed his eyes were on a picture of me and Mama. It was taken about five years ago, when went to Vegas for New Years for my aunt, Renee's 21st birthday. I had just truned twelve, my birthday was in April. We both had tiara's on our heads, though mine had pink gems with Mama's had purple ones, and we were smiling wide as Aunty Renee and her friends sprayed us with silly string. "It's really been two years now," he said softly, and I could see the hint of tears in his eyes.

I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my face into his back, not caring that he smelled like sweat. "I miss her too, Daddy," I murmured into his back, my own eyes beginning to water.

Daddy loosened my arms around him so he could turn around before wrapping my in his arms. I could feel him shake as he tried to hold back sobs I knew were begging to come out. But I knew he wouldn't cry, so I did for him. All too soon I was bawling my eyes out as we held each other like a lifeline, like we were all we had in this world. And we were.

When we first found out that Mama had cancer, it was like our world just stopped rotating. We had the best healthcare and doctors see her, but we knew nothing could stop the inevitable. So, we tried to make things more comfortable for her. We took care of me in turns, Daddy took the night shift at his warehouse job so he could watch her during the day while I was with her after I got home from school til I had to leave in the mornings. After about six months, she finally passed in her sleep. A week later, she was creamated and buried alongside another of my aunts that died from cancer the same year I was born.

And yet, I thought as I clung to Daddy, his shirt soaked with my tears, it still hurts like it was yesterday.

**I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it. Twilight is property of Stephanie Meyer alone. I do, however, own my character, Tiyanna, and her family. This is basically a "what would happen if I was in Twilight" story. I'm not sure if I will have Bella included, but if I do, then there will be definate Bella-bashing, since her character pisses me off to no end. Sorry to all those Bella lovers out there, no offense to you.**

**Tiyanna Campbell is a character based of of myself. Her personality, life experiences, and appearance are based off my own - if that makes her a mary sue, then I apologize. If you do not like interracial couples, racism, adult language, sexual content, and/or drug references, then please do not read. Those who do read, please comment and send me feedback; it will be much appreciated. Also, for those flamers out there, you are free to comment, and I will gladly ignore them until you have something interesting to say.**

**I will be updating the fic as much as I can, but it might take some time seeing as I also have to focus on my classes at college and my job. Hopefully, I can get out a few more chapters before January is over, but I can't exactly make any promises.**

**Thank you all very much and enjoy the fic.**


	2. New Girl

I checked my appearance in the bathroom mirror one last time before grabbing my car keys and dashing downstairs. Daddy was in the living room, clad in nothing but his boxers and a tank top, shouting obsenities at who-knows through his Turtle Beaches playing CoD: Ghosts.

Leaning on the couch behind him, I pulled the headphones down adn said, "I'm heading off to school now. I won't be back until about six; I wanna check out that diner we passed the other day, see if they have any openings."

"Alright, baby, just call me when you're on your way," he told me, half focused on me and half focused on the game. Shaking my head slightly, I placed a kiss on his stubbly cheek before heading to the door, grabbing my bag on the way. "And be careful when you're driving out there! There might be some ice on the streets!"

"Okay!" I called back, out the door before he could say anything else. Unlocking the door to my cherry red Dodge Charger - which I had customed with butterfly doors, thank you David Banner - I got in, putting my bag in the passenger seat before turning her on. Turning the heater on high, I grabbed my phone out of my bag and hooked it up, scrolling through my playlists until I found my "FIrst Day Jitters" list. Don't't ask me why, because I really don't know. Immediately, the sound of Lil' Mama's "Lipgloss" blared through the speakers, and I bobbed my head to the beat as I pulled out of the driveway and began my journey to school.

\- Forks High School -

Edward leaned back against the side of his silver Volvo as his siblings stood around him in deep conversation. He had tuned them out a while ago, gazing dully out at the parking lot, listening in to people's conversations to entertain himself. Of course, most of those conversations were centered around himself and his family. Howver, one conversation from across the parking lot caught his attention:

"So there's a new student coming today?" This was asked by the resident chatterbox Jessica Stanley, whom was hanging onto the arm of her on-off boyfriend, Mike Newton as they stood around his car.

It was Lauren Mallory, otherwise known as the Bitch Queen, that answered. "Yeah. Her and her dad moved here from Tennessee or something a few days ago."

This bit of information seemed to get Mike's attention. "It's a girl?" He inquired, not noticing the dark look he was recieving from his 'girlfriend'.

"Yeah, but I bet she's some country bimbo or something," Lauren sneered, a disgusted look on her face at the thought, and she and Jessica cackled humorously.

Edward scowled in their direction. What right did they have to talk about someone that they haven't met, less than seen? It just proved how evil and harsh humans could be to one another, and it made him disgusted to have been one.

At that moment, the sound of heavy bass music flooded the lot. All heads turned as a cherry red Charger pulled in, the source of the noise. from his spot, Edward watched as the driver expertly maneuvered the vehicle into an empty spot and parked, yet they didn't get out.

"Damn..." Emmett drawled, having seen the speck cal, along with the other Members of his family, "that's one hot ride!" He was obviously impressed by the new girl's taste in cars, as was every other male present.

From his side, Rosalie sniffed, her arms crossed over her chest in a nonchalant way, "It's okay; l like the color."

"You would, Rose," Alice teased, seeing as it was the same color as her covertible back home. Rosalie simply rolled her eyes in reply, but there was a smile on her face.

Jasper was watching the car with a furrowed brow. "She seems to be very confident; I can't sense any nervousness from her at all. Can you read her mind, Edward?"

Edward turned to look at the car again and focused on the girl inside's thoughts.

"...and then when I'm done here, I have to go down to Carl's. Hopefully they have some openings there..."

"She's thinking about going down to the diner in town for a job," he relayed to his siblings. "She seems pretty normal."

Just then, the bell for school to begin rang, and students began to flood into the building. The Cullen siblings moved to go in as well, but Edward noticed that the new student still hadn't exited her car, and her music was still playing. Figuring she didn't hear the bell, Edward continued inside with his siblings.

\- With Tiyanna -

I waited until after the bell rang before heading into the school. I didn't want to go in while everyone was still outside because I knew they would stare at me. Strutting through the nearly empty hallways, I made my way to the office without looking or talking to anyone, got my schedule and a map of the school, and headed for my first class - History.


	3. At First Sight

\- Edward's POV -

I sat in the very back desk in History class. I didn't really see a point in being there, since I sort of lived through some of what was discussed, but it was required, so I had to bear with it. Around me, I heard the thoughts of the kids, most of them thinking about the new student. Some of the girls were wondering what she was like and if she was rich because of her car, and the guys hoping she was single and would go out with them. I sat back in my seat and stared out the window, not even bothering to take notes on what the teacher was discussing. Sometimes I wish I could sleep because that is exactly what I would be doing right now.

The bell rang for lunch, and I was the first out the door, as usual. I made my way down to my locker and threw my books inside, then got out my binder. My next class was Biology, and I was not looking forward to sitting next to Bella for a whole half-hour.

It's been about a month since I found out that my Bella, my sweet, innocent Bella, had been cheating on me with the mutt behind my back. I probably should have suspected something when Alice's vision kept getting cut off, but I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt; I just couldn't believe that she, whom claimed that she loved me and would never leave me, could do something so...scandelous. But that day when I saw them together in her bed, I knew that everything that she and I had was just a big, fat lie.

I would never make a mistake like that again.

I heard Alice's voice down the hall, breaking me from my thoughts. Sound's like she made friends with a human. Ignoring her, I went further down the hall when I saw Emmett and Rosalie, who greeted me with sly smiles. Something was going on here...

"How was class, bro?" asked Emmett, punching me in the shoulder; to any human, the force would have most likely either resulted in a broken arm or a bad bruise, but seeing as I was a vampire, it felt like a samll nudge.

"Same information that I've known for ages," I replied as we began walking down the hall towards the lunch room.

Soon, Alice and Jasper joined our group, hands clasped tightly. She smiled warmly at us. "Shall we go?" she asked.

Alice and Jasper continued to hold hands as we walked down the hall, while Emmett has one beefy arm around Rose's shoulders. I trailed behind them with my hand shoved in the pockets of my jacket, head bowed. It made me both sad and envious of my siblings, the fact that I no longer had anyone to hold, to love unconditionally. Watching Alice and Jasper gaze into each other's eyes and Rose and Emmett share a chaste kiss, it had me realize that I truley was alone in this world. Alice promised me that there would be someone for me, and I once thought that person would be Bella, but look how that turned out. But Alice insisted, saying that she had had visions of me with someone, but she wouldn't tell me who. She didn't tell me anything about them, not if they were human or vampire, nothing. All she said was, "She's like no one you've ever seen before."

I just hoped that we would meet each other soon, better yet fall in love.

We came to the cafeteria and took our seats at our usual table after grabbing our 'lunch'.

"Have you seen them yet?" I heard the familiar gosspy tone in Jessica Stanley's voice.

"See who?"

The voice caught my attention. It was so angelic that I had to see who had spoken them.

The conversation was coming from not too far away, and I could see Jessica attempt to discretely point in my family's direction. The girl in front of her turned around, whipping a mass of black curls in our direction as she turned to follow Jessica's finger. The scent of Vanilla and Strawberries floated my way, and I unconsciously took a deep breath as I caught her scent. I had never smelled anything so sweet, so addicting. Her scent drive the moster inside of me insane, but not with hunger for blood. No, it was hungry for something else, something much worse; it was hungry for her.

My whole body thrummed and thrilled with the desire to claim her, to have her. I wanted to take her, change her, and make her mine for eternity, there was no doubt in my mind about that. And the thought scared me. How could I be thinking of this, wanting to condemn an innocent girl I haven't even met to a miserable life like my own? Especially when I had been so against changing Bella when we had been together? But this girl - she wasn't Bella, not even close. This girl was making me feel thing I had never felt with Bella, never felt in his entire existance, and that was just with one look of her beautiful, deep chocolate eyes.

She only look at them for a good five second before turning abck around, and I inhaled again, letting her enticing scent fill my lungs and barely refrained from moaning out loud.

"Edward," Jasper's strained voice broke through my haze of lusty thoughts, and I glanced up to see him with a rather perturbed expression on his face, his fist clenched tightly against the table. He must have been tuning into my emotions, so I pulled them back as much as I could, which wasn't really much. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I breathed as I glanced at the girl again, but she was too busy talking to Angela Weber to take notice. "I'm fine."

"What happened to you? You just froze there," Emmett commented, confused.

I didn't answer, only continued to stare at her as she threw her head back, a loud laghter smilling from her pouty pink lips. God, I wondered what it would be like to kiss her...

Alice suddenly gasped, and I turned to see that she was also looking at the girl. "It's her," she whispered, though we all heard it perfectly. "That's her, from my visions."

"What?" Rosalie glanced between the angel and Alice with narrowed eyes. "What are you talking about, Alice? Just who is this human to us?"

She turned to look at me, and the words that came from her mouth were some I thought I'd never hear;

"She's Edward's true mate."


End file.
